


At War

by septicat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, antisepticeye, hes violent, its intense ok, this isn't cutesey 'bff' anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rapid heartbeat pounding through my chest, agitated body in distress...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first antisepticeye piece...i hope it isnt terrible. :/  
> It's basically the way i would imagine anti being. So, if i ever write anymore, it'll probably be the same way.  
> I got the inspiration from Panic Attack by Dream Theater  
> Let me know what you think!  
> <3

“Jack, I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for taking me out to dinner.” I smiled up at Mark as I unlocked and opened the door to my apartment.

“Of course, babe. It had been awhile since we had a chance to really go out together, you know. We've both been so busy it's almost like we don't even have time to see each other.” We stepped into the small living room and I locked the door, tossed the keys on the table, along with my wallet. Before I could go to the doormat and take my shoes off, I felt two hands on either side of my hips pull be backwards. I fell into Mark's chest, my head immediately falling back onto his shoulder. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips against my temple.

“I'm even happier we get to spend the rest of the night together, too.” I let out a low hum as he kissed down my neck, letting myself sink into the feeling of his hands touching at the skin under the hem of my t-shirt.

“Well, how about I grab us a couple of beers, and we can settle down to a movie for a bit. It's only 8 o'clock.” I pulled myself away from him, but before I could go anywhere else, he grabbed my hips once more, this time pulling me close to him, chest to chest.

“C'mon, babe. I want you so much...” he mumbled the last bit into my lips, kissing me softly.

“We have all night, Mark.” I laughed, “I fully plan to use that whole night to my advantage, but right now, let's just get comfortable. I'll grab you some sweatpants to wear, alright?” He bit his bottom lip, and I looked up at his brown eyes, which, despite the obvious sadness in them, showed a glimpse of excitement still. I knew he wouldn't be completely brokenhearted over my plans. He definitely understood that I fully intended on utilizing the full night we had ahead of us.

Mark and I took our shoes off and he followed me into my bedroom down the hallway. He flopped down on the bed, laying down completely, but leaving his legs, knee down, hanging over the edge of the bed. I opened my closet and flipped on the light.

“What movie should we watch tonight?” He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

“What are you in the mood for?” I rustled around in the drawer closest to the door before finding two pairs of sweatpants.

“Anything, really.” I shook my head, and grabbed two t-shirts off their hangers before walking out of the closet.

“Well, I suppose we'll just find something when we go back to the living room, huh?” I tossed him his clothes and they landed on his chest, scaring him into sitting up on the edge of the bed.

We changed quickly, and headed to my shelf under my T.V that held all of my movies. We sat on the floor for about 5 minutes, contemplating which movie to choose. Mark eventually picked out _Halloween._ I grabbed the beers from the refrigerator and we settled down on the couch together, legs tangled and a blanket covering the both of us. He kept one arm around my shoulder, occasionally reaching down and kissing the top of my head throughout the film.

These were my favorite moments with Mark. I had been with him for quite some time now, and even though I absolutely loved going out with him, and I loved fucking him even more, I always loved the time I got to spend with him alone, cuddled up together, just enjoying each others company. I looked up at him and he kissed me quickly, just as I was expecting. He was everything I ever wanted or needed.

_He doesn't want or need you._

My whole body froze and my heart stopped. I knew that voice. I knew that voice all too well, and now was not the time for this to be happening.

I looked up at Mark, who was, as I expected, completely oblivious to what was going on.

_Of course he can't fucking hear me, you idiot. But you can hear me, can't you? You know what that means._

I was a fucking mess almost immediately. I jumped off the couch, after untangling my legs from the blanket that sat our our laps. Mark gave me a confused look as I started to walk around the coffee table.

“Are you okay?” I nodded.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine. I need to use the bathroom.”

_Liar. Let him meet me._

I didn't bother saying anything to the voice. I didn't have the time. I had to figure this out. I had to stop this from happening while Mark was here.

_There is no stopping me, Sean. You know it, I know it. There's no way around what's going to happen._

I finally made it to the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down the wall, onto the floor, putting my head between my knees. I could feel my headache already start to worsen.

_C'mon, you haven't let me meet your fuck buddy, Sean._

“Stop it, you're not going to meet him, and he's not my fuck buddy. Shut the fuck up.” I didn't say it loudly, and I didn't take my head out from between my knees. I rested my hands on the back of my neck, and I could feel the beads of sweat start to build up on my hairline.

_Do you think you'll be able to hide me forever? I'm just as much you as I am me._

“Shut the _fuck_ up!” I screamed, too loud, and slammed my fists onto the tile on either side of me. I heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

“Jack, babe, are you sure you're alright?” I felt my bicep twitch under my t-shirt, and my headache was now a full on migraine. I jumped onto my feet and looked at myself in the mirror. I was already sweating more than I thought I was. There wasn't any going back now. I had to make sure Mark was safe.

“I-I, uh, think you should go home, Mark.” He knocked on the door again.

“Are you okay, though? I need to know that you're alright, please.” I sighed, already getting more agitated than I normally would. I walked over the door and opened it quickly, making Mark jump a bit. His face was drenched in a look of concern, and I felt really bad for what I had to do.

“I need you to go home.” I took a step toward me, but I took an equal step back, making sure he didn't get too close.

“You look really sick. You're sweating like crazy. What's wrong?” I shook my head.

“You need to get somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from me, and somewhere I can't find you. Do you understand?”

I've never seen Mark look more terrified in all my time of knowing him.

“Y-you're scaring me, Jack...”

_He better run and hide, Sean. I would hate if something bad happened to him..._

“You won't _fucking_ touch him!” I yelled, and Mark took another step back. I looked up at him again. His brown eyes were starting to tear up in the corners. I was doing more harm than good, right now, but I couldn't let him be in physical danger. “Go. Please, if you love me, if you care about me, go somewhere I can't find you.” I could feel my hands start to shake a bit. “Come back tomorrow morning, and I-I can explain everything that's happening, but right now, I just need you to trust me, okay?” Mark nodded slowly, but I could tell he was still scared shitless.

He walked into the living room, but I didn't follow him, but I heard him grab his keys and throw his shoes on, before closing the door behind him.

Finally, I was alone.

_Not completely alone, though. You're never completely alone._

I let out a scream as I left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. This wasn't the first time this had happened. It actually happened close to three or four times a week, and it was just as awful and painful as the time before. It felt like it never ended, and there was no way to get rid of this other half of me that threatened my well-being multiple times a week.

_C'mon. Just call me Anti, it's fine. Besides, didn't mum ever teach you to share?_

“This body isn't yours to share. This body is mine!” I paced around the bedroom.

_Whose to say that you're not taking over my body?_

“I'm not fucking delusional.”

_Any other person looking at you right now was disagree, my friend._

“Shut up!” I pressed my palms into my temples, trying to stop the headache that pounded in my skull. My shirt was nearly drenched in sweat at this point, and I could feel my heartbeat quickening. It was faster than anything I had felt before. The pain I endured through this... _change_...was something that couldn't compare to anything else in my life. My pulse was through the roof; I could feel each beat throughout every limb on my body.

It didn't take long before I wasn't able to pace or really even stand anymore. I crawled onto the bed, feeling my muscles tense to the point I couldn't move them, or unclench my hands that now gripped the front of my shirt. This was where it started to get worse. My muscles contracted off and on from being incredibly, painfully tensed to uncontrollable spasms that caused my body to toss and turn beyond my control. I was no longer in control of my body, but I could feel everything that was happening to it.

I lost all sense of sight; I knew my eyes were rolling back in my head. I knew that I did the right thing in getting rid of Mark instead of trying to explain what he would have seen. To anybody else, they would be entirely convinced I was seizing or something close to it, but I knew what was happening. I was fully aware of everything happening to my body.

The same, pinprick feeling came across my skin, before it melted into a feeling I could only describe as having thousands and thousands of tiny slugs crawling underneath my skin. The only difference was, it felt like they were flaming slugs, causing every inch of my body to be in, what I would consider, the worse pain I would ever experience.

I laid there, convulsing and tensing as I screamed in pain, the only thing I was able to do at this point. I could feel myself start to loose consciousness, and I knew it would be over soon. I just had to make it through this hellish nightmare.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. Everything was black, but I felt nothing. I felt numb in every sense of the word. I knew it was done, and I sighed in relief. I knew, though, I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I was just an observer.

Eyes opened and the sight of my bedroom came back, but they moved in a way opposite of what I was wanting.

“Ah, finally.” the deep, dark voice that once only filled my head now spoke out-loud. He was making my body get up and walk back into my living room.

He couldn't hear me, and he wouldn't for a few more hours, at least, when everything went back to normal.

Until then, I simply watched as the dangerous being that inhabited my body took over.

He was in control.

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the second part for you guys! Hopefully you like it :)   
> It's a bit shorter than I wanted, but I think it'll suffice.   
> There may or may not be more of it, it depends on if I have the time to do so :)  
> Thank you guys for all the love, I'm surprised you guys liked it as much as you did!  
> LOVE YOU <3

I never really knew what to call this other identity of mine. To be honest, I wasn't even sure he I could call him an identity. He wasn't another part of me, or just a different personality; he was a whole other being stuck inside my body. He would always go by Anti if we were on our moment of communication. He liked to talk to me when we were alone, because he knew I could hear him.

“It really sucks being stuck back there, doesn't it, Jack?” Of course, I had no way to respond. He couldn't hear me, at all.

Being full conscious but not having any physical being was a very strange feeling. It was something I don't think I was used to, even after years of dealing with it. I wanted to move my arm, or walk into another room, but I wasn't able to. Anti had full control over my physical self, and that worried me. I did have the comfort of knowing he wouldn't hurt me, simply because if I didn't exist, neither would he.

He got off the bed and put on a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt, throwing the sweat soaked clothes on the floor. He went into the bathroom to look himself over, and I was met with the vision of myself, but it wasn't the Jack I looked at everyday in the mirror. My light brown hair had changed to a dark green. It was a very obvious change, but Anti loved the way it looked. Other than that, the only thing that was different were my eyes. They were no longer the baby blue that I had been born with; they were now completely black and empty. It gave off a very unsettling vibe.

Anti blinked his eyes a few times, and we watched as the black left, and the eyes were back to normal, expect they were green instead of blue. I hadn't seen him do that before, I was positive of that.

“Neat, huh? I just recently figured it out. Now I can actually go out and talk to people without getting extremely strange looks.” This was not a good thing, but despite my immediate displeasure, the Jack I stared at in the mirror was grinning with pride. There was a soft ringing from the living room, which obviously caught both of our attention, and he began walking toward the noise.

I knew it was my phone letting me know I had received a text message, and I was immediately worried. The last thing I needed was Anti talking to people I actually knew.

He eventually found my phone on the couch and picked it up, unlocking the screen like he had seen me do too many times.

**Hey, Jack. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and was wondering if I could maybe come back over if you needed me.**

I felt my heart sink, and I could hear Anti laughing to himself. How stupid was Mark? What part of my instructions didn't he understand? I knew what Anti was capable of, and the last thing I wanted was to witness him doing actual physical harm to the man I loved. I watched as Anti typed out a message in reply.

**Yeah, everything's alright. Come on back, I miss you.**

He sat the phone down on the coffee table 

“He did all the work, didn't he? I was going to go and try to find his house, but this was much, much easier.” I was beyond terrified of what he had planned, because I had absolutely no idea.

It was only a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. There was no way Mark had been home, because he lived quite a bit away from me, and it would have taken him at least 20 minutes to get here. It was only 10 minutes tops, before Anti was headed to the door to open it.

Expecting to see the tall, dark haired man walk through the entry way, my mind began racing as soon as I laid eyes on him. He wasn't the same. He wasn't my Mark at all.

He now sported dark pink hair, styled slightly different than normal, but nothing too crazy. His eyes weren't the same dark brown, either. They were a light tan, and they didn't hold the same person I knew before. I could tell Anti was confused, as well, because he took a step back as soon as he laid eyes on him.

“Hey...Jack....” Mark obviously didn't understand what was happening either, seeing myself but with green hair and green eyes. Before I could even put anything together for myself, the two of them smiled and nodded at one another, and Anti motioned for him to come in. After securely shutting the door, Anti turned back to Mark.

“So, you obviously knew what was happening.” Anti said.

“Well, Mark had a pretty good idea, but his symptoms are a bit different, I think. I didn't really believe it, to be honest. I'm Dark, by the way.” He stuck his hand out for Anti to shake, and I still couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Mark had his own...Anti?

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” they shook hands, “I'm Anti. So, was that you that texted Jack?” Dark laughed and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, it was. I'm going to be honest with you, I came over here to really fuck with you. Mark's been repressing me for weeks now, and my initial goal was to just come over here and get rid of Jack anyway I could. But now...well, you can understand my surprise.” Anti nodded. Mark was able to repress him? How? I needed to find out as soon as possible.

“I'll be honest, I was on the same line as you. I was hopeful that Mark was just coming over and making my job easier.” They both laughed.

I was completely in awe as I watched these two communicate. They sat on the couch for another hour, coming up with a way to essentially start working together. I was forced to listen, horrified, as they discussed all the ways they could team up to find people to hurt, at the very least. They wanted to hurt people. That was their immediate goal, and after almost an hour and a half, I couldn't handle listening to it anymore. 

I began mentally screaming, over and over again, hoping that even for a second, I could fight my way back into my body. This couldn't happen. I was sure Dark wouldn't hurt me, because I was now his only way to get to Anti, but I had to find a way back.

It was almost another ten minutes before I apparently got through.

“Jesus, shut the hell up!” Anti yelled, smacking against his temple with his palm. He rolled his eyes and sighed. 

_ You're not going to hurt these people, do you understand? You're going to give me my body back and I'm going to fucking stop you. _

“No, you're not. You can't stop me forever, Jack.” Dark watched on, confused, but at least a bit understanding of what was happening. 

_ No, you're fucking done!  _ There was a rushing sound in my ears, and I could see as Anti double over. 

“God dammit! I'm sorry, Dark. I really am. I can't stop this from happening, but I'll be sure to let you know when I—agh!” He screamed loudly as what I assumed the headache started. I couldn't feel anything, however, and it was really nice to be on the other side of things. There was more screaming from Anti, and Dark stood up off the couch, but stumbled as he grabbed onto the coffee table.

“Oh, damn...” he mumbled. The last thing I saw was Dark sitting back on the couch, clutching his head, as my vision went black, once again.


End file.
